The Young Warlock
by thedementorskiss
Summary: Merlin has been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Swept away by Gaius, the school physician, he'll learn that Headmaster Pendragon runs the school with an iron fist, and muggles are the ones he seeks to destroy...
1. Chapter 1

Merlin's eyes snapped open long before the sun had risen. He had a strange feeling in his head and his stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling, no sense of danger, it was just... there. Almost a feeling of excitement, when you're about to open a present. Merlin couldn't understand it, so he rolled out of bed and forgot about it. He searched around for his shirt, then, spotting it across the room, raised his arm and drew it towards him. Just as he caught it his bedroom door flew open. His mother, Hunith, flew in, arms waving in a fury.

"Merlin!" she shrieked, yanking his curtains shut, "What if the neighbors saw? Please, _please_, be careful!" She turned to her sun, his bright blue eyes wide and staring. Kneeling down, she took his young hands in her own.

"The day will come when you won't have to hide who you are. Someday the world will be accepting of your gift." She stood up and pulled him into her arms, kissing his forehead gently. Merlin turned his head, underneath her embrace, towards the window. The sun started to creep over the mountains. "Someday..." she whispered. Merlin's heart pounded, and he had a feeling that day was today.

Merlin sat at the table, staring down at his untouched porridge. The feeling he had woken up with was growing stronger. Only having just turned eleven, his feet barely scraped the floor. He swung his legs back and forth. How great it would be for him not to hide his magic. If sorcery wasn't outlawed, he'd have no need to pretend otherwise. And his magic wasn't evil, so why should he have to hide it? Only one other person knew the truth- his best friend, William. Practically his brother, William promised he'd never tell a soul. Merlin liked having one other person to confide in though, to show off to.

"Eat your food, please." Hunith scolded while brushing by him, arms full of laundry. He picked up his spoon and stirred it around before leaning in to take the first bite. He was interrupted, though, by a light rap on the door. Hunith jumped, the clothes and rags tumbling out of her arms, alarmed by the sudden noise. "Now who could that be so early in the day?"

"I'll get it, Mum." Merlin said, hopping off his stool and rushing for the door. He grabbed the rusted handle and pulled, as as the door swung open, he stared up into the eyes of an unfamiliar man. Merlin took a step back, taking in his wispy silver hair. It just brushed the shoulders of his magenta robes, which reached the dusty floor. Merlin got the impression that that man surveyed him as intensely as Merlin surveyed him.

"Good morning to you both." He said, taking his eyes off Merlin for just a moment to nod to Hunith, who stood frozen over the pile of fallen laundry. Merlin's heart thrummed quickly against his chest. Merlin felt sure the sense of excitement was mystical. "My name is Gaius, and I'm the physician at Hogwarts." The man named Gaius strode in, despite the lack of invitation. Hunith stepped forward, blocking Gaius from entering any farther. She put an arm around Merlin and hugged him close to her.

"Forgive me, Sir, but I wasn't aware we required your services." Merlin stayed quiet, admiring an envelope in Gaius's hand. The writing on it was in emerald green calligraphy, but Merlin couldn't make out was it said.

"Forgive me, Madame. I should have elaborated. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry." He swiveled his head towards Merlin, his eyebrow arching severely. "We've come to understand that your Merlin is a boy of extraordinary talent." Merlin's eyes widened. This had to be a trap. If he confessed he'd be executed. Yet he'd never felt this feeling, almost a magical presence near him. Maybe Gaius was magical as well?

"This is a sorcery raid, is it? Trying to catch magic users by luring then into a false sense of security?" Hunith said, voicing the thoughts Merlin didn't want to say. Gaius cocked his eyebrow higher even and bowed his head.

"Completely understandable you would think that. However-" He turned towards the pile of laundry on the floor and raised his arm, like Merlin had done on so many occasions. One by one, the trousers and shirts and rags flew up and folded themselves neatly before stacking themselves in a pile on the table. Hunith raised a hand to her mouth.

"There's a place-" Merlin started, slowly turning back to Gaius, "-where magic isn't outlawed? Where there are others like me?" Gaius chuckled, leaning in to grasp Merlin's shoulder.

"Of course, my dear boy! Hogwarts is a place where you can learn to control and master your powers! It's a place where you won't have to hide anymore." He handed Merlin the envelope. The swirly green writing saying _Merlin of Ealdor, third house North from the oak tree_. Merlin turned it over, running his fingers over the scarlet wax seal with a large 'H' imprinted in it. He ripped it open, eager to read what it had to say.

"_Dear Mr. Merlin of Ealdor,_" he read aloud, "_we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_." He looked up at Hunith, lost for words. She hugged him tighter, tears filling up her eyes.

"How could we afford it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with her sleeves.

"We'll take care of all that. The founders of Hogwarts wanted no child to be rejected education. This will be a great opportunity," he added, noting how Hunith's tears continued to flow. "he'll meet other warlocks his own age, not to mention the things there are to learn. Potions, charms, herbology... those are only a few." Merlin looked up at his mother, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"You understand, I have to go, Mum. I can't hide it anymore. Without my magic... I'm nothing."

Hunith nodded, smiling.

"Yes." she managed to choke out. "Yes, I know it's for the best. When will he be able to go?"

"Term starts in one week. I'll be happy to take him with me today, if you wish." Merlin's face lit up as he jumped out of his mother's grasp. "He doesn't need to bring; we'll get all the supplies he'll need in Diagon Alley. I'll wait outside while you say your goodbyes." Gaius nodded to Hunith once more, then strode out, shutting the door behind him. Hunith turned to Merlin and brushed her fingers through his scruffy brown hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Merlin sniffled.

"One day you're going to be extraordinary, Merlin. You'll make the world a better place. You've already made my life all the better." She kissed his nose and wiped a tear that had escaped down his cheek, then she straightened up and opened the door.

"Do take care of him, Gaius. _Please_."

"This isn't goodbye- not at all. This year will go by quickly. Not to mention he can see you on breaks." Gaius grasped Merlin's shoulder and guided him out of the house. A great black horse stood on the road waiting.

"Don't forget to write to me, Merlin."

"I'll write you every week!" he smiled, showing off his toothy grin.

"_Every day_." she corrected.

She stood in the doorway to watch as her son and the old physician mounted their horse. She knew it wasn't goodbye, but she knew that the Merlin who would return would not be the same one that left. He would be so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a five day journey for Merlin, and he was both nervous and excited; never had he been so far from Ealdor. London was much different from home, Merlin assessed. The air buzzed with the sounds of neighbors chattering, bags rustling, and footsteps pounding the beaten cobblestone streets. There was so much he wanted to see, but Gaius told him that they had no time to stop, and instead led him to a small corner pub. The sign above the door read 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Right this way, Merlin." Gaius said, opening the door and prodding Merlin through gently. Merlin walked in with great hesitation, wondering what could possibly be the reasoning of coming in here.

It wasn't anything spectacular, as far as Merlin could tell. There were a few men in the back of the dusty pub, mumbling to each other. A man behind the counter polishing glasses turned towards the door upon hearing them enter.

"Ah, Gaius! Lovely day, ain't it? Come for a bite to eat?"

"Oh, not today, Thomas. I'm just bringing young Merlin through. He'll be starting at Hogwarts this year." Thomas put down his glass and leaned over the counter, extending his hand to Merlin.

"Another student, eh? Good to meet you, lad! And coming in from the Muggle world, too- it's never easy. Good luck to you, boy."

"Thank you, sir." Merlin replied, grasping the man's hand in a timid shake. Gaius nodded Thomas the barman goodbye and steered Merlin through the back of the building. They emerged in a small courtyard, home to nothing more than a rubbish bin and a large brick wall.

"You're going to enjoy this, Merlin." Gaius rolled up his sleeves and placed his bare hands against the wall. He started to chant in an ancient tongue, the likes of which Merlin had never heard before. He tapped a few bricks, and Merlin saw his eyes flash gold.

"Now stand back." Clutching Merlin's shoulder, they took a step back. The bricks, as if being moved by invisible hands, started to twist and turn and shift. A large doorway was formed, and on the other side a street like Merlin had never seen before.

People in bright cloaks and hats bustled around the alley. There were so many shops with weird and magnificent artifacts. It was much better than even London, Merlin thought. As they walked through the arch Merlin made sure to take in everything, but it was quite overwhelming.

"Can we go into the shops, Gaius, please?"

"Of course, Merlin! Let's go get you fitted for robes first, how about?" Merlin followed closely behind the physician, trying hard not to be swept away in the stream of shoppers. There was a line leading out of Madam Malkin's Robes when they arrived.

"I guess we chose the wrong day for shopping, haven't we? The alley is much busier than usual what with school starting tomorrow." Gaius said, eyebrow arched. Merlin didn't mind though; as the line moved slowly, Merlin took in the sights and sounds. He saw many children his own age pass by, though none of them caught his attention like a boy and girl sitting on a bench outside of the book shop. The boy was blond, and looked very well kept. He had an air of superiority on his face that Merlin found off putting. His expression was almost of boredom as he flipped lazily through the pages of a book and talked to the girl. The girl, on the other hand, looked kind and curious. Her dark red hair was done up in an elegant braid. Her pale green eyes wandered around until they met Merlin's, which quickly looked away while his ears went pink. Merlin strained his ears to listen to the boy.

"-of course father will make sure I'm in the proper house. Can't have his son stuck in Hufflepuff, now, can he?" Merlin couldn't make sense of his words.

"Alright, Merlin. You're up." The girl still stared at Merlin as he rushed inside, thankful for a reason to escape. Immediately he was pulled up onto a stool, a woman pinning material around him as tapes fluttered about, measuring his waist, height, arm length, and shoulders. The robes were basic black, but he noticed some students had green, blue, red, or yellow linings.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Merlin asked the woman.

"Mhmm?" She murmured, a needle in her mouth. A pair of scissors was cutting material above her.

"Why do some of the robes have different colours?" She removed the needle and started to sew the pieces of material together.

"There are four houses at Hogwarts. Every student gets sorted into a house, and that house dormitory is where the student stays during their schooling. There's Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the wise, Slytherin for the cunning, and Hufflepuff for the loyal. After you're sorted we will send you new robes with your house crest on it." She continued to work while Merlin thought about which house he'd belong in. None of them sounded bad to him.

"Hello!" A girl's voice called out. Merlin snapped out of his thoughts and turned around. On a stool behind him stood a pretty girl with darker skin. Her hair looked a bit frazzled, but her face was warm and welcoming. "My name is Guinevere, but everyone calls me Gwen for short."

"I'm Merlin, nice to meet you." Merlin went to hold out his hand, but his seamstress gave it a smack ("No moving!").

"You're starting your first year, aren't you? I am as well. I didn't even know I would be attending Hogwarts- neither of my parents are magical. It's all so exciting, isn't it? I hope I get into Ravenclaw." Merlin felt relieved that he wasn't the only one of non-magical lineage. "Oh, I guess my robes are done, I best be going! It was lovely meeting you, Merlin. Maybe I'll see you on the train?" Gwen stepped off her stool and hurried out the door. Merlin watched through the window as she joined up with the boy and girl outside the book store. The two girls linked arms and started away together while the boy trailed behind.

After his robes were complete, Merlin met with Gaius outside. Gaius had picked up the rest of his supplies while Merlin got fitted. He handed Merlin a cauldron filled to the brim with books, potion ingredients, parchment, and quills. Gaius walked Merlin back to the entrance of the alley.

"You'll be staying above The Leaky Cauldron tonight, and I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for the train."

"Thank you, Gaius." Merlin said, clutching his cauldron tight to his chest. "For everything."

"No trouble at all." Gaius replied smiling down at him. "Now off to bed, and rest up, boy. You've got quite a journey ahead of you."


End file.
